User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for November 28, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. For y'all in the States, I hope y'all had a pleasant Thanksgiving holiday this past week. It's been a couple of weeks since the previous update, and I have to admit that I have once again been playing more KSP than I probably should have been (on the plus side, I've got a pretty awesome refinery/refueling station system set up around Kerbin's moon at this point and I've got a pretty good manual ILS system set up - including marker buoys out in the water, a first for me). What work I've been done on Elegy these last couple of weeks has been limited mainly to work on the dialogue in the prologue of Chapter 2.3 and making additional notes regarding the scenes I've been working on in the prologue. Some substantial work took place on the dialogue of the first scene this past Monday, and on Tuesday I was able to complete the dialogue in that scene to a sufficient degree to call it good and done. My notes for the second scene proved to be sufficient enough to knock out the dialogue in that scene as well. I spent the afternoon on Tuesday making general measurements for the ore processor and power plant areas of the Demon's Eye Base, which pretty much wraps up the preliminary work that needs to be done before I can begin making battle maps for the mission in Chapter 2.3. I'm still leaning towards the mission being mainly a reconnaissance run, where members of the group "case the joint" and perform a little sabotage before Ni'Rakh arrives, with the final climatic encounter including a space battle. I finished out the week with work on the dialogue of the third scene, where Bloodeye has an encounter with a drunken human pirate that springs the rest of the Chapter into action. My Plan for this past week is to continue work in Chapter 2.3. With preliminary work done on external measurements of the base, I need to begin determining specific features of the internal architecture for the fifteen specific areas I've identified within the base. Even if I don't use all fifteen areas for Chapter 2.3, having that work done could save me some time in future Chapters if I decide to use them later on. I'll also still continue work on dialogue, and it might behoove me to begin working on narrative for the first two scenes of the prologue as well. I probably should start splitting my efforts like I did in Chapter 2.2, working on the prologue and epilogue during my lunch break while working on the mission portion during my afternoon break, with the hope being to avoid getting burned-out on any one thing. I may also begin translation work of the first few scenes of the prologue when I can finish them up, though I imagine that the translation work in the Chapter is still quite a long ways off. I do have my overnight shifts coming up in a week or two, and those are usually productive times for me, so I'm hopeful that I will be able to report more substantial progress to y'all some time before the end of the year. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, December 5th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts